Yuma
Etymology 'Origins' From the Sanskrit उमा (flax), suggestive of character's hair color. One of over a thousand names for the Hindu goddess, Parvati. The original VIZ Media spelling, "Uma," is a common first name in India, and increasingly common in the West. ユマ is "Uma" as in ユマサーマン (Uma Thurman). Owing to a similar spelling and pronouciation, ユマ often confused with ウマ (yuma), Japanese for "pony." Or "Yuma," the county and town in Arizona, named after the North American Indian people—the Yuman, itself derived from "Yahnuiyo," meaning "son of the captain." The American "Yuma" is pronounced U-ma. The Hindi feminine first name "Uma" is pronounced OO-muh, as in the FUNimation anime. 'Yuma now official' VIZ Media uses "Uma" between Scene 051''Claymore 9'' Scene 051, p. 78 and Scene 098,Claymore 18 Scene 098, p. 78 then switches to "Yuma" in Scene 105.Claymore 19, Scene 105, p. 111 "Yuma" in continued use as of Scene 112.Claymore 20 Scene 112, p. 147 Appearance In her first appearance, her back turned, wearing characteristic ponytail.Claymore 9, Scene 050, p. 145; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 After 7-year Timeskip, she wears her hair loose. During Timeskip, she replaces her Organization Uniform. But instead of "Zettai Ryouiki" look—light armor worn over sleeved top, gaped stockings and short skirt—Yuma wears body suit. Only armor is Spaulders on shoulders. Closest to Helen in dress. Personality Originally a low ranking double-digit, Yuma is fearful and hesitant in combat. Possibly one of braver warriors, since she has the most to overcome. Datasheet 'Class' Yuma is a Defensive TypeFragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 730 warrior, her Ability unknown. 'Technique' Yuma's stylemark technique is the Sling Sword.Claymore 15, Scene 083, p. 91 Possibly alluding to the Chakram—a thrown, bladed ring used by the Hindu goddess Yuma as a weapon. History 'Childhood' Born in Sutafu near Organization HeadquartersClaymore 15, Scene 082, p. 155 'Organization' 'Battle of the North' Assigned during Battle of the North to Team Miria: Queenie (No. 20) and Tabitha (No. 3).Claymore 9, Scene 051, p. 173; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 'Engagement I' During first engagement with the three scouts, Team Miria fights the Dreadlock Awakened. Yuma loses her arm.Claymore 10, Scene 054, p. 89; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 'Engagement II' Manga and anime diverge here. ='Manga' = Yuma appears in flashback. Miria has all the warriors take a half dose of Suppressant. If rendered unconscious during battle, the warrior's lack of Yoma Energy makes her appear dead to both the Northern Army and Organization.Claymore 12, Scene 066, pp. 83–87 Before the second engagement, Yuma appears in Scene 056. After second engagement of Pieta, seven warriors survive—Miria, Cynthia, Deneve, Helen, Tabitha, Yuma and Clare.Claymore 12, Scene 066, pp. 93–94 ='Anime' = Mentioned by Flora before engagement. The Northern Army invades Pieta. After losing three members, versus five Claymore warriors, the Northern Army retreats. Rigaldo sequence similar to manga.Claymore, Anime Scene 21 Yuma may be among the survivors during the inn lobby scene.Claymore, Anime Scene 24 '7-year Timeskip' 'Alfons' Yuma is one of seven Ghosts who desert the Organization. Hiding in mountains, they train with Yoma Power-less techniques. Miria serves as captain.Claymore 12, Scene 067, p. 121 Despite risking exposure, Ghosts rescue Dabi Hunt.Claymore 12, Scene 065, p. 74 Meanwhile, Yuma accompanies Clare to a deserted village. There, Clare finds evidence that Raki may still be alive. Back at the cavern hideout, she announces her intent to go south. Miria tests Clare's fighting ability. Satisfied, Miria says she will accompany Clare. But everyone decides to go en masse.Claymore 12, Scene 067, pp. 132–133 'Toulouse' 'Agatha' The Ghosts find Rabona under siege by Agatha.Claymore 14, Scene 077, pp. 125 After Agatha's death, Miria relates her research on Organization—Miria's Theory.Claymore 15, Scene 079–Scene 080, pp. 52–76 'Left behind' Miria tells everyone to take care of personal business before the last fight with the Organization. Clare travels west to Lautrec—with Cynthia and Yuma—to find Raki. Helen goes south to Mucha with Deneve. Miria will wait in Rabona for everyone's return. But she adds one caveat: "When the time comes, I'll go forward alone if I must,"Claymore 15, Scene 082, p. 154 foreshadowing the events of Scene 106. 'Lautrec' 'Lacroix' In Lacroix, Cynthia and Clare fight Awakened, while Yuma knocks unconscious Organization search party.Claymore 15, Scene 083, pp. 181–193 Yuma uses Swing Sword to immobilized Awakened's wings, enabling the final kill. But Rubel sees everything. In meeting with Rubel, they discover he is an agent for the Dragons' Allies.Claymore 16, Scene 084, p. 32 Rubel plays on their sympathies by claiming that Rafaela and Renée are being held captive by Riful. Clare suspects that Rubel is only trying to get them killed.Claymore 16, Scene 084, p. 37 Baited by Rubel, the warriors search for Renée and Rafaela. They run into Dauf, who grabs Yuma's leg, which Clare cuts off. While Cynthia regenerates Yuma's leg, Clare follows Dauf into Witch's Maw II.Claymore 17, Scene 090, pp. 20–37 'Destroyer' When the Destroyer awakens, Yuma flees carrying Cynthia, now too weak to flee on her own. They run into Beth, merging with a parasitic Rod.Claymore 18, Scene 096, p. 20 Later, Yuma again flees carrying Cynthia, now without her lower torso, lost to the awakened Beth.Claymore 18, Scene 098, p. 71 Still later, when Hellcats threaten them, Yuma leaves Cynthia behind, Cynthia's body now regenerated. Yuma lures Hellcats away from Cynthia. But Dietrich brings Abyss Feeders and rescues Yuma.Claymore 18, Scene 101, pp. 189–191 As Yuma holds up Cynthia, they witness the Destroyer consume a forest.Claymore 19, Scene 105, p. 110 'Return to Holy City' Ghosts repel Yoma invasion.Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 108, pp. 21–24 Later, Ghosts bring back Yoma cocoon to Rabona.Claymore 20, Scene 109, p. 44 'Sutafu' 'Rescuing hunt' Yuma accompanies Ghosts to rescue Miria. During rescue of Anastasia's Hunt, Yuma uses Sling Sword on a rampaging Awakened, while Cynthia heals Phina.Claymore 20, Scene 112, pp. 142–143 'Miria' Later at Organization Headquarters, they find Miria fighting an awakened Hysteria. Anastasia yanks Miria back to earth.Jump Square, January 2012, Claymore, Scene 121, p. 205 Cynthia calms Miria's runaway Yoma Power, while Yuma regenerate Miria's injuries. Deneve and the Ghosts decide to rescue the two warriors impaled on Hysteria's limbs.Jump Square, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. 620 After Miria recovers, Yuma joins her comrades in charging Anstasia's hair cord with Yoma Energy. 'End of Organization' After the deaths of Hysteria and Roxanne, Miria, Deneve and Helen invade the Executive facility. Meanwhile, Yuma regenerates Audrey's limbs on the battlefield. Audrey is made whole. Soon Miria announces the death of Limt.Jump Square, June 2012, Claymore, Scene 126, p. 258–261 'Return of Clare' The Ghosts sail back to Rabona. Clare is freed from the cocoon,Jump Square, October 2012, Claymore, Scene 130, p. 409 as well as the Destroyer and Priscilla, whose combat engulfs an Awakened audience.Jump Square, October 2012, Claymore, Scene 130, pp. 410–411 Two female Awakened are hurled into the city. They awakened into huge tapeworm- and origami-like forms.Jump Square, November 2012, Claymore, Scene 131, pp. 367–369 Miata then Clarice attack the Orgami Awakened. Clarice is thrown back, but is rescued by Cynthia and Yuma.Jump Square, November 2012, Claymore, Scene 131, pp. 373–375 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore category:Battle Group Category:Battle of the North Category:7-year Timeskip Category:Ghosts